Question: Express the decimal as a percent. $0.633$
Answer: Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $0.633 = \dfrac{63.3}{100}$ $\hphantom{0.633} = 63.3\%$ $63.3$ per hundred = $63.3$ per cent = $63.3$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.